The Bird In The Cage
by Fro Nekota
Summary: Sang burung terjerat, dalam lingkaran menyakitkan yang mengurungnya bagai sangkar. Ia melawan, memaksa keluar, namun kegelapan terus menyeretnya masuk hingga ia pun tak bisa berkutik dan menurut. Sang burung pun diam tak bergerak, seakan menunggu seseorang untuk menariknya keluar dari sangkar. NaruSasu.


**!Warning!**

BL/Yaoi, M/M, Mature, Explicit, lemon/lime, sexual content, full PWP, BDSM, bondage, sex toys, D/s, Master/slave, pet, AU, OOC, dark! Naru.

.

 **Pairing**

Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke

.

 **Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **Fro Nekota**

 _presents_

 _._

 _a fanfiction  
_

 _._

 _._

 **THE BIRD IN THE CAGE**

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Ini adalah kisah dari seekor burung…_**

 _._

Bunyi ketukan terdengar dari belakang pintu yang segera diikuti oleh suara "Masuk!" yang membalasnya dari dalam.

Seorang pelayan muda pun masuk dengan menundukkan kepalanya hati-hati, menghampiri sang tuan yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sofa hitam berdesain mewah. Ditangannya terlihat sebuah gelas dengan wine merah yang mengisinya.

 _._

 ** _Burung kecil yang telah kehilangan kemampuan terbangnya…_**

 _._

"Ouji-sama, kami sudah membawanya kemari." ucap pelayan itu melapor pada tuannya.

Sang tuan, pemuda dengan surai pirang keemasan jabrik pun menyeringai senang mendengar kalimat itu. Tiga goresan khas di pipinya membuat wajah tampan berkulit tan itu menjadi terlihat semakin liar dan _sexy_ menggoda. Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan gelas wine yang sedang diminumnya pada meja, lalu beranjak dari kursi sofanya menuju pintu keluar.

"Dimana dia?" Dia berkata dengan senyuman puas.

"Kami sudah membawanya ke tempat yang tuan inginkan." ucap pelayan itu dengan hati bangga sudah melakukan tugas dengan baik.

Sang pemuda pirang pun tanpa menunggu segera pergi menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Pintu jeruji besi pun segera menyambutnya. Rantai gembok yang mengunci ruangan itu dibuka, bergemerincing keras ketika rantai besi itu bertabrakan.

Pintu besi itu dibuka perlahan menampakkan ruangan luas namun sangat khas dengan desain gelap dan besi layaknya penjara.

.

 ** _Sayapnya yang agung menawan pun telah patah…_**

 _._

Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai saat mata sapphire-nya menangkap pemandangan begitu menggoda yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya. Seorang pemuda raven berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, dengan dua tangan direntangkan dan diikat oleh rantai, menggantung ke atas langit-langit, sedang kedua kakinya diikat oleh rantai panjang yang terpasang ke lantai. Tubuh pucat nan polos terlihat jelas tanpa balutan kain sedikitpun. Hanya celana dalam dan beberapa balutan perban yang membelit longgar tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh _sexy_ itu semakin terlihat menggoda dan erotis. Sepasang sayap berwarna hitam kelam terlihat di balik punggung pemuda itu.

 _._

 ** _Menyendiri diam di dalam kotak belenggu…_**

 _._

Sang pemuda pirang pun menyeringai lebih lebar saat manik sapphirenya bertemu dua manik onyx yang kini menatapnya tajam. Dia pun berjalan mendekati sang raven, lalu memutari tubuh polos yang seolah tersaji untuknya itu dengan pandangan mengagumi bercampur nafsu. Jemarinya dengan perlahan membelai tubuh putih itu. Ia mengelus otot kokoh yang sudah mulai terbentuk di perut sang raven, lalu bergerak ke samping melewati lekuk pinggang. Hingga ia berada di belakang tubuh pemuda itu, dan membelaikan jemarinya pada kulit tepat di atas celana pendek. Puas mengusik bagian itu, jemarinya bergerak ke atas melewati pundak hingga kembali ke depan dan menyentuh lembut pipi pucat milik sang pemuda raven.

.

 ** _…dan sang burung pun berpikir…_**

 _._

"Apa kau sudah menyerah sekarang...Sasuke?" bisiknya parau, dengan senyum licik menghiasi bibirnya.

.

 ** _Akankah kembali ia bisa melayang bebas…?_**

 _._

Dua manik onyx itu pun mendelik tajam ke arahnya, lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya, seakan tak sudi menatap pemuda pirang di depannya. Tapi tindakannya itu menyulut kemarahan sang pirang, hingga rambutnya tiba-tiba dijambak kuat dan membuatnya terpaksa menoleh lagi menatap manik sapphire.

"Jangan memalingkan wajah didepanku." Pemuda pirang mendesis, menatap tajam dua manik hitam yang kini mendelik ke arahnya. Cengkeraman tangannya pun mengerat, membuat sang raven mengatupkan bibirnya erat menahan sakit di kulit kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja, teme." Pemuda pirang itu berkata lagi, melonggarkan cengkeraman tangannya. Dia mengulurkan tangan satunya, mengelus pipi putih pucat milik sang raven, lalu turun ke bawah, membelai perlahan leher jenjang nan _sexy_ di depannya.

Pemuda raven yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' itu pun mendelik lebih tajam, sebelum satu detik kemudian sebuah seringai terlukis di bibirnya seakan sedang mengejek. "Tidak akan." dia berkata tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Cih." Pemuda pirang itu berdecak marah, sebelum tiba-tiba menarik wajah sang raven dan membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir sang raven.

"Mmphh?!" Sasuke tersentak, dua manik onyxnya melebar kaget saat bibirnya dilumat paksa oleh pemuda pirang di depannya. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya kuat, menolak apapun yang sedang dilakukan sang pirang padanya.

Tapi pemuda pirang itu tak habis akal, tangannya yang masih mencengkeram rambut sang raven, menjambak lebih kuat, membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan dan membuka mulutnya. Dengan segera ia pun memasukan lidahnya, menjilat tanpa sisa mulut sang raven. Gigi, gusi, langit-langit, tak satu pun terlewati, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sang lidah dan menautkannya.

 ** _Suck!—_** dia menghisap kuat lidah itu, menghisap, menjilat, melumat, mengajak lidah basah itu berdansa dengan begitu erotis.

"Mmph!—" Sasuke mencoba melawan, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, bunyi gemerincingan rantai terdengar bertubrukan saat dia mencoba menggerakan tangannya untuk melawan sang pirang, tapi apa daya rantai besi itu membelenggu kuat seluruh anggota gerak badannya.

"Naru—Mmmphh—!" Sasuke mengerang, mencoba berbicara di sela cumbuan panas itu, napasnya mulai kehabisan saat sang pirang masih teguh melumat bibirnya.

"Kau tahu kau tak bisa melawanku, Suke." Pemuda pirang yang dipanggil 'Naruto' itu menyeringai, menjilat tiap saliva yang menetes dari bibir sang raven yang kini membengkak merah akibat perbuatannya.

Sasuke pun mendelik, napasnya terengah-engah saat akhirnya sang pirang membiarkannya bernapas. Namun ia tak bisa bersikap tenang, saat kini lehernya yang diserang. Dia mengigit bibirnya, menahan dirinya untuk mendesah saat lidah itu menjilat lehernya dengan gerakan yang begitu menggelitik urat sensitifnya.

Naruto menjilat leher putih itu, mengulumnya sampai basah, lalu menghisapnya kuat sampai merah. Dia berdecak saat sang raven mengigit bibir kuat menahan desahan. Lalu dia pun menyeringai, salah satu tangannya bergerak ke bawah, mulai bergerilya menelusuri dada putih polos sang raven sampai akhirnya ia menemukan satu tonjolan kecil. Tanpa basa-basi ia pun mencubit puting itu dengan kuat.

"Akh—!" erangan tak bisa Sasuke tahan lagi saat sengatan tajam tiba-tiba menyerang puting sensitifnya. "Ahk—Dob—!" dia pun mendesah saat kini leher sensitif kembali dihisap kuat, seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba terbangun saat dua sengatan menyerang puting dan lehernya. "N-naru—Khh!"

Sasuke meronta, bunyi gemerincingan rantai terdengar ketika pemuda raven itu mencoba menarik keras kedua tangannya dari rantai besi yang pada akhirnya sia-sia tanpa hasil.

Dia menggigit bibir keras, menahan desahan atau suara apapun dari mulutnya saat Naruto masih menyerang lehernya. Dia tak boleh menyerah, dia tak boleh terjatuh dalam kenikmatan apapun yang kini diberikan oleh pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

"—khk!" surainya tiba-tiba dijambak lagi kini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dia melirik ke samping, menggigit bibir lebih keras saat menemukan dua manik sapphire itu kini menatapnya tajam.

"Mendesah!" desis pemilik dua sapphire itu dengan dingin. "Keluarkan suaramu, teme." Naruto mendesis lebih tajam, sebelum ia ** _—Bite!—_** menggigit leher putih sang raven dengan keras. Sasuke mengerang saat rasa sakit menjulur dari lehernya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit menyengat sampai ia yakin darah akan keluar dari lehernya. "AHK!" dia mengerang keras.

Naruto menyeringai, lalu melepaskan gigitannya. Dijilatnya lembut darah yang sedikit menetes akibat perbuatannya barusan. Lalu mengisap bekas merah itu dengan kuat, membuat warna merah yang sudah dibuatnya di kulit leher yang tadinya putih itu semakin merah bahkan hampir membiru. Seringai di bibirnya pun bertambah lebar, puas akan hasil perbuatannya menandai sang raven. Dia pun menjilat tanda merah itu dengan perlahan dan lembut seperti menggantikan perbuatan kasarnya barusan membuat sang raven melenguh kecil.

"Mendesah, Sasuke.." ucap Naruto seperti berbisik, sebelum bergerak ke bawah menjilat perlahan dada putih yang sedang disajikan untuknya, ia menikmati setiap inci dada mulus itu, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah tonjolan kecil.

Jilatan ringan adalah perkenalan awal antara lidah basah miliknya dengan sang puting yang merah menggoda, sebelum dilanjutkan dengan hisapan kuat yang membuat tonjolan kecil itu semakin ereksi. "Keluarkan suaramu, teme." ucap Naruto memberi hisapan yang lebih kuat lagi.

"Khh—!" sang raven mengerang. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang, dan dadanya pun membusung saat sengatan tajam itu menyerang titik sensitifnya lebih kuat dan tanpa henti. "Akh—Ahhh!" dia mendesah lebih keras, sia-sia sudah usahanya mencoba melawan dengan tak mengeluarkan suara. Hisapan itu seperti dialiri listrik, menyengat titik sensitifnya yang membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan aneh yang menjadikan perutnya melilit tegang.

"Benar, Mendesah, Sasuke, keluarkan suaramu untukku." ucap Naruto dengan parau, berpindah menghisap puting yang satunya, seraya jarinya tak berhenti memberi kenikmatan pada puting tadi.

Dua puting itu pun menjadi merah dan ereksi kuat. Naruto tak bisa menghentikan seringai puasnya memperhatikan submissivenya yang kini terengah-engah akibat perbuatannya. Wajah putih pucat itu kini merona merah di bagian pipi dengan sangat erotis, membuatnya semakin gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Teringat sesuatu, Naruto berbalik menuju sebuah meja besi di ruangan penjara itu. Diperhatikannya peralatan yang cukup nakal dan menggugah nafsu di paparan meja besi itu. Tangannya berhenti di sebuah _belt_. Namun sabuk itu bukanlah _belt_ biasa. Itu adalah sabuk yang khusus dibuat untuk dipasangkan pada setiap budak oleh sang tuannya. Sabuk yang memaksa sang submissive untuk mengikuti perintah sang dominan. Lalu tangannya yang lain pun berhenti ke sisi lain, mengambil sebuah _blindfold_ yang terbuat dari kain perban yang cukup kuat.

Tanpa membuang waktu ia kembali ke sisi sang raven. Ia memasangkan sabuk itu pada leher putih yang ia nikmati barusan. Bunyi— ** _Klik!—_** terdengar bersamaan dengan batu kristal kecil yang menyala merah ketika sabuk itu selesai membelenggu sang raven seperti hewan peliharaan.

Lalu ia beralih pada wajah sang raven, menyeringai saat manik sapphirenya menemukan dua manik onyx yang mendelik padanya. Tanpa menghiraukannya sedikitpun, ia menutup kedua mata sang raven dengan kain perban yang sudah diambilnya. Setelah itu ia bergerak lagi menuju dada sang raven, dan— ** _Klik!—Klik!—_** dua penjepit puting elektrik terpasang sempurna di dua tonjolan kecil yang menghiasi dada Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai, mendekatkan tubuhnya menempel tanpa jarak dengan Sasuke. Ia membelai lembut wajah yang kini terbelenggu dengan kain di bagian matanya, lalu bergerak ke bawah menyentuh leher yang sudah terikat dengan kalung sabuk, hingga akhirnya ia menyentuh dada polos itu, dengan sengaja menggesekan ibu jarinya pada puting yang sudah terjepit dengan sebuah alat, membuat sang raven menggeram tak suka akan gerakan nakal yang mengusik titik sensitifnya.

" _Now, you look even more delicious, Suke, I can't wait to taste all parts of you..._ " bisik Naruto serak tepat di samping telinga Sasuke tanpa lupa memberi jilatan menggoda pada cuping telinga itu.

 ** _Jgrek—! Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang!_**

Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika rantai panjang yang tadinya membelenggu kuat kedua tangannya, tiba-tiba mengendor dan menjadi bertambah panjang. Penglihatannya yang kini tertutup kain sama sekali tak membantu. Hanya kegelapan yang bisa ia lihat. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi dengan tubuhnya sekarang.

"Uhk?!" dia tersentak lagi ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba didorong paksa menjadi menunduk ke depan, lalu suara "Berlutut!" tegas yang memerintah dengan dingin terdengar dari belakangnya.

Tanpa bisa melakukan apapun apalagi melawan, Sasuke pun terpaksa berlutut. Kedua tangannya tertarik ke belakang akibat rantai yang masih mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Ia menjadi berlutut dengan posisi yang sedikit tidak nyaman akibat kedua lengannya yang melentang ke atas, sedang kedua kakinya berlutut dengan sedikit mengangkang yang juga karena rantai yang mengikat pergelangan kakinya sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak bebas.

Dia mendongak, mencoba mencari celah untuk melihat pemandangan di depannya. Namun kain perban yang menutupi matanya benar-benar sempurna membelenggu penglihatannya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar meninggalkan posisinya, lalu diikuti sebuah suara keras seperti decitan kursi yang membuatnya mengernyitkan alis. Langkah kaki berat pun terdengar lagi lalu decitan kursi juga terdengar berhenti tepat di depan posisinya.

Sasuke mendelik tajam lurus ke depan, meskipun usahanya itu hanya berakhir sia-sia karena tatapan tajamnya kini tertutupi kain. Namun entah mengapa, dia bisa merasakan jelas Naruto yang sedang menyeringai padanya.

Sebuah belaian halus menyapa pipinya, lalu beralih menuju leher, telinga, dan menyisir rambutnya sebelum—"Uhk?!"—cengkeraman kuat menjambak rambutnya. Sasuke pun terbelalak kaget saat kepalanya di tarik paksa ke depan. Lalu ia mendengar sebuah suara berisik seperti resleting yang terbuka, sebelum... sesuatu yang basah dan hangat ditempelkan di bibirnya. Bau maskulin dan cum menyengat pun tercium oleh hidungnya.

"Jilat!" perintah sang dominan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada apapun yang kini disuguhkan di depan bibirnya.

Sasuke pun... meneguk ludah berat.

"Aku bilang jilat, teme!"

Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat cengkeraman di rambutnya semakin kuat. Bibirnya kini terasa basah saat sesuatu yang lengket dan hangat seperti dioleskan disana. Dia merasa ingin muntah, kepalanya terasa seperti berputar tanpa arah dalam kegelapan yang hanya bisa ia lihat sekarang.

"Lakukan atau kau kuberi hukuman, **_you hybrid_**!" desis sang dominan tajam, menjambak surainya lebih kuat. Kepalanya pun mulai terasa sakit akibat jambakan yang terus menerus menarik rambutnya. Sengatan kecil dari sabuk lehernya tiba-tiba terasa mengenai kulitnya bersamaan bunyi— ** _pip!—_** seperti sebuah peringatan padanya karena sudah melanggar perintah sang dominan. Sasuke menggertakan giginya, dengan terpaksa mulai membuka bibirnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan enggan.

Rasa aneh dan sedikit pahit lah yang pertama dikecap oleh lidahnya saat ia menyentuh benda basah yang disuguhkan di depan bibirnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tidak suka. Namun terpaksa membiasakan diri dan menjilat lagi benda basah itu.

Dua tiga jilatan ia mulai menangkap benda apa yang kini sedang dijilatnya itu. Benda hangat yang bertekstur lembut namun terasa begitu tegak dan keras. Sasuke pun semakin mengernyit tidak suka, sangat tidak suka dengan hal yang dilakukannya sekarang. Tapi aroma itu...aroma maskulin sangat pekat yang menyeruak dari benda itu...menusuk masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Aroma itu seakan sedang menghipnotisnya. Ia seperti sedang dimabukkan. Lidahnya tak bisa berhenti menjilat, bahkan bergerak semakin yakin dan cepat tanpa rasa enggan sedikit pun menikmati benda yang berkedut liar di depan bibirnya. Lidahnya bahkan semakin maju, seakan ingin mengetahui seberapa panjang benda tegak itu. Ia ingin merasakan semuanya, semuanya yang—

"Kulum!" dan ia pun langsung mengulum benda itu. Bibirnya terpaksa melebar agar seluruh badan benda tegak itu masuk ke dalam bibir mungilnya. Ia mengulumnya tanpa ragu, bahkan menikmatinya seperti es krim, memaju mundurkan mulutnya mengocok benda yang sedang ia kulum itu.

"Bagus...ah...mulutmu sangat nikmat mnn lakukan terus seperti itu, Sasuke, kau sangat pintar..." puji sang dominan mengusap rambutnya dengan begitu lembut. Sasuke melenguh kecil.

Sial. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Berhenti. Seharusnya ia melawan. Seharusnya ia menolak melakukan hal ini. Kenapa sekarang...ia malah menikmatinya...

"Hisap!" perintah sang dominan lagi padanya.

Sasuke mendelik, menghentikan gerakannya, dan mendelik tajam dari balik kain perban yang menutupi matanya. Ia harus melawan. Ia tak boleh terperangkap disini.

"Kenapa? sekarang kau akan melawanku lagi?" desis Naruto mencengkeram kembali surai sang raven. Menarik kepala sang raven, ia pun mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka.

"Dengar Sasuke..." hembusan napas hangat dapat dirasakan Sasuke menerpa wajahnya ketika desisan itu terdengar. "Kau hanya seorang hybrid, dan seorang hybrid sepertimu diciptakan hanya sebagai budak yang memuaskan nafsu manusia. Karena itu janganlah sekali-kali menentangku, budak rendah. Aku tak akan segan-segan menghukummu untuk kesalahan yang kau buat. Bersikaplah layaknya budak dan layani tuanmu." desisan itu terdengar lagi lebih tajam.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya, menyalangkan delikannya lebih tajam memastikan pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya itu bisa merasakan tatapan sengitnya. Kedua sayap hitam di belakang punggungnya pun mengepak berdiri mengikuti amarahnya. Aura gelap serasa menguar dari tubuhnya.

Naruto mendengus remeh, sama sekali tak menunjukan sikap bahwa ia terpengaruh akan amarah sang hybrid. "Kenapa? Kau marah karena aku memanggilmu budak?" ucapnya dingin sebelum— ** _GREP!—_** cengkeraman kuat menyerang sayap berwarna hitam kelam kebiruan milik sang raven. Sasuke pun menggertakan giginya menahan sakit.

"Dengar Sasuke..." cengkeraman itu semakin kuat. "Kau memang seorang budak..." begitu kuat seakan ingin mematahkan sayap itu, lalu tiba-tiba cengkeraman itu melemah, berubah menjadi belaian lembut. "Tapi kau adalah budakku, Sasuke...kau adalah milikku seorang..." ucap Naruto mengusap sayang sayap sang raven. Ia menyeringai, memandang kagum akan keindahan bulu sayap berwarna hitam kebiruan itu.

Sasuke membuang muka, mengatupkan bibirnya kuat seakan tak mengakui apapun yang barusaja dikatakan oleh dominannya.

Ia tersentak sakit saat sebuah cengkeraman kembali menyerang rambutnya. Sasuke pun mendelik marah pada dominannya saat wajahnya ditarik untuk menoleh paksa.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh berhenti sekarang, teme?" ucap sang dominan dengan sebuah seringai. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?" belaian halus menyapa pipi dan dagunya.

"Kau adalah budakku, Sasuke, dan tugasmu adalah untuk memuaskanku."

"Karena itu sekarang..." Sasuke tak bisa mengelak saat tiba-tiba kepalanya ditarik maju dengan cepat, dan bibirnya dibuka paksa sebelum—"Mmphh!"

"Ohok—!" Sasuke hampir tersedak ketika rongga mulutnya tiba-tiba diinvasi paksa oleh sebuah benda tegak dan panjang yang ia jilat sebelumnya. Benda panjang itu menyodok masuk hampir mengenai pangkal tenggorokannya, menggagahi mulutnya dengan berulang-ulang.

"Ohok! Kh—!" benda yang berkedut liat itu menyodok terus dengan gerakan tak beraturan, seakan sedang mencari posisi yang nyaman, Sasuke hampir tak bisa bernapas ketika benda besar itu mencapai pangkal tenggorokannya, meraup seluruh rongga yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Rantai bergerimincing keras ketika kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan meronta mencoba untuk melawan. Namun hal yang ia lakukan hanya berakhir sia-sia.

 ** _Plak!—_** sebuah tamparan keras tiba-tiba mengenai pipinya. "Lakukan dengan benar, budak bodoh!" sebuah perintah dengan nada marah terdengar bersamaan dengan cengkeraman yang kembali menyentuh rambutnya. "Lakukan tugasmu dan layani aku dengan benar, Sasuke." desis sang dominan dingin. Lalu cengekeraman itu terlepas menjadi usapan halus. "Mungkin aku akan memuaskan tubuhmu sebagai gantinya." ucapnya yang terdengar seperti sedang menyeringai kejih.

Buku-buku jari tangannya pun memutih, ketika Sasuke terlalu menggenggam tangannya menahan amarah. Dua manik onyx mendelik tajam dibalik ikatan perban yang menutupi matanya. Amarahnya akan meledak ketika bunyi ** _—Pip! Pip!—_** terdengar bersamaan dengan sengatan listrik yang tiba-tiba menyerang tengkuk lehernya. Ia pun tersentak kesakitan _. 'Kalung brengsek!'_ umpatnya dalam hati. Kalung sabuk di lehernya memang bukanlah sabuk biasa. _Belt_ itu dibuat khusus untuk mengendalikan para budak, mengekang perlawanan apapun yang akan dilontarkan sang budak pada tuannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, teme? Lakukan!" perintah tuannya dengan nada marah.

Menahan geram, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah dominannya. Menganggap semua yang terjadi padanya sekarang hanya lalu lalang. Beruntung kedua matanya tertutup sekarang, dengan begitu ia tak perlu melihat apapun yang ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi ia salah. Ia sudah salah jika berprasangka seperti itu.

Beberapa detik ia menuruti perintah dominannya, mengulum benda apapun yang kini didalam mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan jelas seperti apa bentuk benda itu. Kedua matanya memang tertutup. Pandangannya hanyalah sebuah kegelapan. Tapi sepertinya indra lainnya menjadi berfungsi dua kali lipat. Aroma maskulin bercampur precum menguar pekat, menyengat masuk ke dalam hidungnya seakan membawanya mabuk dalam hipnotis.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat benda yang berbentuk seperti kepala jamur, lalu bergerak menjilat lurus membasahi seluruh benda tegak yang ternyata cukup panjang dan besar. Ia cukup terkejut ketika benda itu berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Ia pun mencoba mengulumnya kembali, melemaskan rongga mulutnya memasukan seluruh benda yang berkedut liar itu ke dalam. Rasa precum pun langsung mengecap di dalam mulut, membuatnya sedikit mengernyitkan alis.

"Lebih cepat!"—"Khh!" ia terbelalak saat kepalanya tiba-tiba didorong maju, lalu di tarik mundur cepat dan didorong lagi

"Ohok—! Ngn!" dia sedikit terbatuk ketika benda tegang itu membentur pangkal tenggorokanya, menggagahi paksa mulutnya terus menerus. "Na—Gohok! Khh!" ia bahkan tak punya ruang untuk tersedak. Benda panjang itu terus menyerang pangkal tenggorokannya dengan membabi buta.

"Kulum! Hisap seluruh carianku, Suke!" Naruto mempercepat sodokannnya. "Khh—Ah begitu mm nikmat ah...mulutmu sangat nikmat Suke..." ia mengerang pelan, menikmati setiap inci dinding hangat yang mengulum kejantanannya, dengan sedikit gesekan kasar dari gigi yang terkadang menyertai menambah poin kenikmatan tersendiri.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya, saat mendapati wajah Sasuke yang begitu erotis. Kedua pipi yang tadinya putih pucat kini merah merona. Bibir mungil itu terlihat membengkak merah sangat erotis, basah oleh air liur bercampur precumnya. Dipaksa melebar menyesuaikan dengan ukuran kejantannya. Oh..jika dalam mulutnya saja sudah senikmat ini, bagaimana dengan yang bawah sana? Naruto bergidik tak sabar merealisasikan pikiran kotornya.

Teringat sesuatu yang menarik, ia merogoh saku celananya. Dikeluarkan sebuah benda pengendali dari sana. Ia melirik sesaat pada Sasuke. Dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, wajah yang seharusnya angkuh itu terlihat begitu tak berdaya. Sebuah seringai licik pun terlukis di wajahnya. Sebagai perkenalan, ibu jarinya memencel salah satu tombol pada benda pengendali tadi.

 ** _Bzzt_** **—!**

"Ngnnn—?!" Sasuke tersentak saat sengatan tajam menyerang dua putingnya. Sengatan itu sangat tiba-tiba, getaran listrik seperti menyengat dua tonjolan kecilnya dan menyambarkan peraasaan menyengat ke seluruh dadanya. Ia merinding. Sengatan itu pun terasa lagi, menjadi beruntun tanpa memberi ampun.

Sasuke mengerang keras. Dua putingnya menjadi tegang. Aliran yang awalnya sakit itu lama-lama menjadi sengatan nikmat yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Dadanya membusung ke depan karena tak tahan. Seluruh tubuhnya merinding tak kuat. Darahnya pun berdesir cepat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa benda panjang di bawah miliknya sudah berdiri sangat tegak sekarang.

"Na—hkkk—!" Sasuke mencoba bicara, namun hanya erangan dan sedakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia lupa bahwa batang panjang dan besar masih menyodok tenggorokkannya.

Ia pun tak bisa berpikir. Kepalanya seperti memutar. Sensasi tak tertahankan dari putingnya dan rasa sesak dan penuh di mulutnya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia merasa mual, namun juga sangat terangsang. Pandangannya yang gelap pun sama sekali tak membantu, ia merasa indra perasa di tubuhnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat sensitif.

Dan ketika ia merasa perasaan itu tak akan menjadi lebih buruk, kejantanannya yang kini sudah berdiri tegak dengan sangat terangsang tiba-tiba bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang keras.

"NGGNN—!" Bunyi rantai bergemerincing keras saat Sasuke meronta. Ia mengerang tak tahan.

Sebuah kaki—sesuatu yang keras yang ia kira sebuah kaki itu menekan kemaluannya. Batang tegaknya yang memang sudah terjepit oleh celana dalam ketatnya kini semakin didesak. Dua jari kaki—jempol dan telunjuk—menjepit penisnya, memijatnya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan pelan dan keras tanpa ampun. Rasa sakit dan penuh nikmat pun menyebar dari penisnya. Dua pahanya bergetar tak tahan, kini ambruk ke lantai karena tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhnya untuk berlutut. Belum lagi, sengatan listrik pada putingnya yang kini semakin cepat dan keras membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat _oversensitive._

Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang tak sanggup. Ia bahkan sudah tak mampu menggerakan mulutnya untuk memuaskan batang tegak yang menyodok tenggorokannya. Hanya pasrah mengikuti gerakan tangan yang menjambak rambut ravennya.

Kepalanya lalu tiba-tiba ditarik ke belakang, lalu benda panjangnya dari dikulumnya itu pun lepas keluar. Sasuke pun terengah-engah. Nafasnya berat dan cepat seolah ia tak bisa bernafas.

"Lihat dirimu, Sasuke… hanya seperti ini saja kau sudah begini kacau dan berantakan. _Sangat menggiurkan_ …" Naruto berdesis dengan nada rendah. Ia menjilat bibirnya tak sabar, melihat begitu menggiurkan penampilan sang raven sekarang. Bibir merah dan bengkak, dipenuhi oleh air liur dan _precum_ -nya. Pipi pucatnya pun kini merah padam, mata onyxnya yang tadinya tajam kini terlihat terhipnotis, dipenuhi dengan hawa nafsu. Oh… rasanya tak sabar ia ingin menjamahi tubuh itu… _really delicious_ …

Naruto mengelus pipi merah sang raven, membuat pemuda itu merengek kecil. Dua onyxnya lalu beralih menatapnya. Mulutnya membuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun hanya erangan lemah yang keluar dari bibir merah itu.

"Ada apa?" Naruto berbisik kecil, tangannya yang berada di belakang kepala sang raven kini bergabung dengan tangan yang satunya, menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Jemarinya mengelus halus, seperti merayu, menggoda sang raven untuk menyerah. "Apa Sasuke?" bisiknya lembut. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan padaku, budak manisku…"

Panggilan nama itu seperti membangunkan sang raven. Sasuke menatap sang pirang tajam, ia membuka mulut seperti ingin mengutuk. Namun lagi-lagi, hanya sebuah erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya masih merasakan getaran listrik. Dua alat yang masih menjepit putingnya itu masih belum berhenti mengirimkan sengatan listrik, hingga tubuhnya masih terasa begitu sensitif. Batang kemaluannya pun kini terasa begitu tegang. Celana dalam ketat yang dipakainya pun sama sekali tak membantu, rasanya sangat sesak di dalam sana. Precum pun sudah sangat basah menetes dari dalamnya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai puas menatapnya, seolah tahu apa yang sedang rasakan Sasuke sekarang. Oh, tidak… tentu saja ia tahu, karena ia sendirilah yang memberi perlakuan itu pada budak manisnya.

"Apa, Sasuke?" bisiknya merayu. Ia menggerakan tangan kirinya ke bawah, lalu dengan pelan ia menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada gundukan besar pada celana dalam sang raven. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" bisiknya serak, tubuhnya pun menunduk hingga mulutnya berada di samping telinga sang raven. Naruto menggesek jarinya pelan dari atas sampai ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi tepat di ujung gundukan dimana precum membekas pada kain celana. Ia lalu menekannya kuat. Tertawa kecil saat mendengar erangan keras dari sang raven.

"Yeah…" bisiknya serak. Jari telunjuknya lalu berpindah, mengusik kecil pada pinggiran celana seperti ingin membukanya namun kembali membatalkan. "Katakan padaku, Sasuke…Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang keras. Pinggangnya bergoyang maju seperti ingin menangkap jari-jari yang mempermainkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pantatnya bergesek pada lantai dan bola testisnya terasa sangat penuh. Ia benar-benar ingin keluar. Rasanya benar-benar sakit tak tertahankan. Akibat posisinya yang berlutut di depan Naruto, wajahnya pun kini melesak masuk di depan selangkangan sang pirang. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, menggigit kain celana sang pirang saat sengatan listrik di putingnya semakin menyengat. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika seluruh mukanya berbenturan dengan kejantanan dominannya, dan hidungnya menyusup masuk pada rambut pubis berwarna pirang keriting disana.

Jika sekarang ini, ia sedang berpikir jernih, ia pasti akan bunuh diri sekarang, bertingkah begitu rendah seperti budak seks yang hanya bisa hidup dalam kenikmatan seksual. Tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh keinginan untuk keluar, ditambah lagi bau maskulin begitu pekat yang ia cium langsung dari selangkangan sang dominan. Oh… ia bahkan lupa siapa dirinya sekarang…

Merasa sedikit kasihan, Naruto akhirnya berhenti mempermainkan. Ia dengan pelan lalu menarik celana dalam sang raven ke bawah. Batang tegang itu langsung berdiri mengacung saat akhirnya bisa lepas dari kurungannya. Precum pun sedikit menciprat. Terlihat sekali bahwa Sasuke tak akan tahan lebih lama. Sang raven mendesah lega saat kejantanannya terasa bebas.

"AKKH—!" Rasa lega itu langsung digantikan dengan teriakan keras dan serak saat tangan menggenggam penisnya kuat. Lalu tanpa ampun menggeseknya maju mundur dengan cepat, membuat sensasi nikmat tak tertahankan langsung menjalar dari selangkangannya.

"Naru—AH!—ti—dak—GAHHK—AKHHN!" Sasuke mendesah keras. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa desahannya kini berganti dengan teriakan erotis. Isi pikirannya menjadi kosong. Perutnya mengejang saat gerakan tangan yang menggocok penisnya semakin kencang. Pinggulnya pun maju ke depan seperti ingin menyusul gerakan tangan itu. Isapan napasnya semakin berat, dan sensasi di selangkangannya pun semakin membuncah, sebelum akhirnya—"AHHN!"—cairan sperma menyemprot keluar dengan deras dari ujung kejantannya.

Tubuh sang raven pun langsung ambruk tak bertenaga. Bunyi rantai bergemirincing mengingatkan bahwa benda besi itulah yang satu-satunya menahan sang raven dari jatuh.

Menyeringai, Naruto menjilat tetesan cum yang memenuhi tangan kirinya. Memandang puas sang raven yang kini hanya tergulai lemas menyender padanya. Ia melepas balutan kain yang menutup mata sang raven lalu mematikan sengatan listrik dari alat penjepit puting itu. Ia kemudian mendorong tubuh sang hybrid ke belakang membuat rantai yang mengikatnya saling berbenturan.

Berdiri, Naruto berjalan menuju mesin yang mengontrol rantai itu. Lalu menarik rantainya sampai setengah, hingga Sasuke kembali berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk ke depan dan pantat sedikit menungging ke atas. Ia lalu berjalan lagi dan berdiri tepat di depan wajah sang raven.

Ia mengecup dagu putih itu, dan mendongakannya ke atas sehingga Sasuke menatap wajahnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan senyuman puas.

Sasuke hanya mendelik tajam padanya. Sepertinya beberapa menit istirahat setelah orgasme tinggi membuatnya mulai bisa berpikir kembali. Dua onyx itu sekarang menatapnya begitu sengit seolah kondisinya sekarang adalah salah pemuda pirang depannya. _Well,_ memang benar… dan Naruto mencintai setiap detik waktu ketika melakukannya.

Melihat sang pirang yang hanya menyeringai mesum padanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Ia mendelik tajam sekali lagi, lalu membuang buka. Dua manik onyxnya tertutup seolah ingin tidur dan menjauh dari kenyataan yang sedang ia hadapi.

 ** _Plak!—_** sebuah tamparan keras tiba-tiba mengenai pipinya. Sasuke membuka matanya cepat dan mendelik pada sang pirang. Namun Naruto hanya balas menatapnya tajam, dua sapphire menyipit. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memalingkan wajah dariku, **_slave_**!" desisnya marah.

Naruto mencengkeram dagu putih itu dengan kuat dan menariknya maju sehingga mereka bertatapan dekat. "Oh, tidak…" desisnya rendah. "Jangan kira ini sudah berakhir, hybrid rendah…" Ia mendekat, hingga nafasnya berbenturan langsung dengan Sasuke. Lalu bergeser pelan, menghirup bau harum langsung dari muka sang raven hingga ia sampai di depan telinga Sasuke. Ia menggigitnya pelan, lalu menjilat. "Ini baru permulaan, Sasuke…" Naruto mendesis dengan nada parau.

Dengan dorongan kuat, ia melepas wajah Sasuke. Bunyi gemerincing rantai terdengai akibat dorongan itu. Pemuda pirang itu lalu bergerak ke meja besi dimana peralatan seksnya diletakan. Ia meneliti sekilas berbagai mainan disana, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih sebuah _anal beads_ dan mengambil lube.

Ia kembali ke tempat Sasuke. Jemari terulur, mengelus tubuh balutan kulit putih itu dengan pelan. Ia berjalan mengitar, dari punggung, jemari bergerak membelai dengan seksama hingga akhirnya berhenti pada dua bantalan kenyal polos yang menungging siap untuk disantap.

 ** _Plak!—_** Tamparan keras mengenai bantalan kenyal itu, membuat sang pemilik bersentak kaget dengan berteriak. Naruto menyukai suara yang didengarnya, menampar pantat itu lagi dengan keras. Lalu lagi, dan lagi, hingga pantat putih itu berwarna merah.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya saat tamparan itu menyengat lagi di pantatnya. Kali ini ia tidak akan menyerah. Sesakit apapun ia akan tetap menahannya. Sebelumnya ia hanya kurang persiapan. Sekarang ia sudah tahu apa yang akan pirang bodoh lakukan, jadi sebisa mungkin ia akan menahannya dan tidak bersuara.

Sasuke berjengit saat tamparan itu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat keras. Ia merinding saat merasakan jemari panjang merayap dari pantat ke punggungnya, lalu menetap di belakang lehernya. Ia menahan napas saat merasakan udara hangat di samping telinganya. Tak bisa menahan merinding saat suara serak terdengar langsung disana.

"Kenapa?" Naruto berbisik rendah. "Apa kau akan kembali keras kepala lagi, Sasuke?" dan— ** _Plak!_** —tamparan keras mengenai pantatnya lagi. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya semakin kuat untuk menghentikan teriakan yang hampir keluar.

"Begitu…" bisik Naruto dengan menjilat cuping telinga sang raven. "Itu tak masalah…aku.." ia menggigit cuping telinga itu lalu menariknya keras sebelum melepasnya pelan. "…akan dengan senang hati membuatmu _hancur_ demi sedikit, Sasuke…" bisiknya parau, lalu dengan kalimat itu Naruto bergerak menjauh.

Sasuke tak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan sang pirang. Karena tubuhnya yang terikat rantai, ia hanya bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergerak di belakangnya. Meskipun ia tak mau mengakuinya, detak jantungnya berbunyi semakin cepat. Ada rasa takut dan antisipasi yang ia rasakan ketika menunggu karena tak bisa melihat pergerakan sang pirang. Perasaan itu begitu kentara sampai rasanya ia menjadi jijik saat sadar bahwa perasaan itu adalah rasa tidak sabar. Tidak mungkin ia merasa _tidak sabar_ dengan perlakukan pemuda pirang itu. Sangat tidak mungkin kare—"Ahkkk—!" Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya cepat saat teriakan tak terduga keluar dari mulutnya. Sensasi menyengat menusuk sakit dari belakang tubuhnya. Tidak, tepatnya pada _bagian itu_ …

Dua onyx melebar horor saat sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Dua jari panjang menusuk tanpa persiapan ke dalam lubang analnya. Dua matanya semakin melebar saat dua jari itu bergerak semakin menusuk. Sensasi panas menyakitkan langsung menjalar dari sana. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sangat kuat untuk menahan sakit. Air mata bahkan mulai berkumpul di ujung matanya. Tidak! Ia bisa menahannya. Hal seperti tidak aka—"AHHNN—!" Teriakan melesat dari bibirnya tanpa terduga.

Sesuatu. Dua jari itu menekan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Perut sang raven mengejang saat sensasi seperti sengatan listrik menjalar dari tekanan itu, lalu menyebar menjadi perasaan nikmat yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Sebuah teriakan terlepas lagi dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Sebuah tawa kecil bernada serak terdengar dari belakang, seolah sang dominan tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang.

Dua jari itu lalu mundur keluar. Sasuke pun bernapas lega, meskipun detak jantungnya tak kian melambat. Justru semakin cepat akibat perbuatan tadi. Lalu tanpa aba-aba seperti sebelumnya, dua jari itu kembali lagi, namun kali ini dengan terasa basah seperti dilumuri cairan _gel._ Sensasi panas menyakitkan itu kembali, namun kali ini lebih teredam karena dilumuri cairan _gel_ dingin. Sasuke merinding saat dua jari itu kembali menekan bagian sensitive miliknya, namun ia berhasil menahan teriakannya meskipun tarikan nafasnya terdengar lebih keras dari normal.

"Nggnnn—!" Erangan keras berhasil lepas dari bibirnya digigit saat dua jari itu bertambah menjadi tiga, lalu bergerak membelah seperti gunting, memaksa lubang analnya yang sempit menjadi lebih lebar.

Sasuke memajukan pinggulnya, mencoba menjauhkan diri dari jari-jari yang mempermainkan lubangnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangan kuat kini mencengkeram pinggangnya erat agar menetap di tempat. Sasuke mencoba meronta, kedua tangannya yang terikat rantai memutih akibat mengepal terlalu kuat, mencoba menarik rantai itu agar lepas. Namun usahanya hanya berhasil percuma.

Sasuke mengerang keras saat merasakan sesuatu selain jari dimasukan ke dalam lubangnya. Berbentuk seperti bola-bola kecil dengan tali menggandeng bola itu menjadi satu rantai. Lima— _tidak_ , enam?—bola-bola itu dimasukan satu per satu hingga semuanya masuk ke dalam. Berjengin kaget saat Sasuke merasakan bola itu sengaja ditekankan pada bagian sensitifnya di dalam sana. Setelah semuanya masuk, jemari itu kemudian mundur keluar, menyapu sejenak kerutan luar lubang analnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan sebuah tali menggantung dari bola itu.

Sasuke menahan napas, saat sebuah tubuh hangat mulai menempel pelan dari belakang tubuhnya. Punggung sayapnya dengan dada sang dominan, dan dua tangan berotot mulai merayap ke dadanya. Mengusap dua putingnya yang masih dijepit sebuah alat. Pemuda pirang itu memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke menelan ludah saat ia bisa merasakan batang keras yang menggesek lubang analnya.

"Sekarang…" Naruto berbisik rendah. Tangan kanan merayap ke bawah dagu sang raven, lalu mendongakannya ke atas hingga lehernya terekspos lebar. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan padamu, Sasuke?" bisiknya serak.

Sasuke menggigir bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara. Ia mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk menghiraukan bibir dan lidah yang menjilati lehernya. Bola-bola kecil di dalam lubangnya pun sama sekali tak membantu. Ia mencoba bergerak untuk mengeluarkannya, namun usahanya malah membuat benda itu semakin masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Dan ketika ia menggerakan pinggulnya ke belakang. Sebuah batang panjang dan keras justru bergesekan dengan lubangnya. Sasuke menarik napas cepat, hampir terdengar seperti isakan frustasi.

"Berhenti bergerak, 'suke…" desis Naruto yang langsung membuat sang raven meneguk ludah. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau begitu menginginkannya…" ejeknya dengan desisan, lalu meremas kuat pantat sang raven. Ia menyeringai saat mendengar sentakan napas dari submissivenya.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang raven, lalu mengendus baunya kuat. Ia berpindah pada telinga dan berbisik dengan suara rendah dan serak. "Sekarang…" ia menyeringai mendengar sentakan napas lainnya. "Akan kubuat kau hancur dengan perlahan-lahan, Sasuke…. dan kau akan meminta dan _memohon_ padaku untuk dilepaskan…" ucapnya dengan seringai kejam.

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba menjauh dari tubuhnya. Lalu— ** _Bzzzt!—_** sebuah sengatan tiba-tiba menyerang lubang analnya. Teriakan keras tak sempat ditahan keluar dari bibir sang raven. _Anal beads_ yang dimasukan ke dalam lubangnya kini bergetar cepat, sesekali mengeluarkan sengatan kecil yang menekan prostat sang raven.

Sasuke mengejang. Pinggulnya maju ke depan seolah ingin menjauh dari sensasi di lubangnya. Namun gerakan itu justru membuat getarannya terasa dua kali lipat. Rantai pun bergemirincing keras akibat tubuhnya yang bergoyang tak tahan. Dua sayap hitamnya menegak ke atas, seolah sedang mengeskpresikan tubuhnya yang mengejang nikmat.

"NGGN—!" Sasuke mengerang saat bola kecil itu membentur lagi prostatnya dengan keras. Bahkan menggigit bibir pun tak bisa menutupi erangannya. Isapan napasnya pun memburu, dan detak jantung berbunyi sangat cepat. Sama seperti ketika dua putingnya dipermainkan, kini prostat sensitif di lubangnya yang disiksa. Sensasinya bahkan dua kali lipat lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Batang penisnya yang tadi lemas pun kini menegang keras.

"Hmm…" Naruto menarik dagu sang raven, lalu membuka paksa bibir merah dan bengkak karena digigit keras. "Lihat bibirmu, Sasuke…" ucapnya rendah sambil mengusapkan jempolnya pada bibir bawah sang raven. Kulit disana bahkan terlihat lecet dan merah mengeluarkan darah akibat digigit. "Haruskan aku menghukummu? Hmm…?" ucapnya lagi, menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari dua manik onyx di hadapannya.

"Mungkin aku memang harus menghukummu..." Naruto berkata lagi, kini ia bergerak ke samping. Tangannya mengelus sayap hitam sang raven, merabanya dari ujung hingga ke pangkal punggung. "Kau adalah budakku, Sasuke. Budakku seorang. Jadi hanya aku yang boleh melukai tubuhmu."

"Apa kau mengerti?!" Sasuke berjengit kesakitan saat surai hitamnya tiba-tiba dijambak kuat ke belakang. Kepalanya di tarik mendongak sehingga dua onyxnya menatap dua sapphire yang menatapnya tajam. "Kau harus dihukum karena sudah melukai bibirmu sendiri, Sasuke.." desis Naruto bernada marah. Cengkraman tangannya pada rambut hitam itu pun bertambah kuat, membuat sang raven menggertakan gigi menahan sakit.

Naruto melirik ke bawah, mengelus leher putih jenjang sang raven dengan tangannya yang lain. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menyeringai. "Yeah, aku tahu hukuman yang pantas untukmu, Sasuke." ucapnya kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Dua onyx melebar saat getaran dan sengatan dalam lubang analnya bertambah dua kali lipat. Napasnya pun memburu naik turun. Sensasi tak tertahankan itu bertambah berkali lipat saat penjepit pada putingnya kini ikut begetar. Dua bola mata onyxnya pun memutar ke belakang kepala, tak sanggup menahan sensasinya. Tubuhnya mengejang dan bergemetaran. Perutnya melilit. Dan ketika ia merasa akan klimaks, sesuatu tiba-tiba menekan penisnya, dan ada bunyi— ** _Klik!—_** sebelum rasa sakit menyebar dari dalam perut dan selangkangannya. Orgasme yang seharusnya memuncak itu tiba-tiba saja dihentikan oleh sebuah _cock rings._

"T-ti—dakk!—Akhh—le—pa—HHNN!" Sasuke mengerang keras, menggerakan pinggulnya seakan gerakan itu bisa melepas benda yang menahan ejakulasi penisnya.

"Hmm?" Naruto bersenandung tak berdosa. Meskipun bibirnya tak bisa berhenti menyeringai. _Oh…_ lihatlah sang hybrid di depannya itu. Tangan dan kakinya di rantai kuat, tubuh putih mulus menggantung seakan siap disantap olehnya. Wajah merah merona, bibir merah dan membengkak dipenuhi air liur, dua manik onyx tajam dengan pandangan nafsu yang begitu menggoda. Dan dua sayap kelam itu… sangat sempurna melengkapi pemandangan didepannya. Rasanya ia ingin terus duduk disana dan menatap pemandangan itu seumur hidupnya.

Naruto sudah lama menginginkan sang hybrid burung ini sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Bertubuh layaknya malaikat, namun bersayap hitam kelam seperti iblis. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat hybrid tipe burung secantik Sasuke. Dia seperti _Fallen Angel_. Malaikat bersayap hitam kelam yang jatuh dari langit. Diusir dari surga tempat tinggalnya karena melakukan dosa. Oh… memang sebuah dosa. Sebuah dosa karena dia bertubuh seperti itu..

 _Such a sin that it is really exist…_

Begitu mendengar hybrid incarannya ada di tempat penjualan budak. Ia langsung tak berpikir dua kali untuk membelinya. Meskipun hybrid yang satu ini sedikit pemberontak. Sehari setelah ia membelinya, sang manusia burung itu segera kabur dari istananya. Namun istananya bukanlah sebuah istana jika tak dipenuhi banyak penjaga. Sehingga dengan mudah, ia bisa menangkap kembali sang raven. Sekarang…

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Ia menyeringai puas melihat tubuh gemetaran dan pandangan menggiurkan di wajah sang raven. Oh… rasanya ia tak akan bosan memainkan tubuh itu.

Sasuke mengerang dan mendesah. Air liur pun menetes dari mulutnya yang terus menggangga. Ia mencoba bicara, namun lagi-lagi hanya desahan yang muncul. Perutnya melilit begitu sakit. Ia ingin segera keluar. Tubuhnya terus-menerus mendapat sengatan kenikmatan, namun harus tertahan ketika sampai di puncak. Rasanya menyakitkan. Ini sebuah siksaan. Ia tak tahu apakah ia akan sanggup bertahan lama.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya, mencari sang pirang berada di belakang tubuhnya. "Na—Nggnnn—!" Ia mencoba memanggil, namun sengatan yang mengenai prostatnya langsung membuatnya mengerang keras.

Seolah mengerti sedang di panggil, Naruto berjalan ke depan, ia mengelus pipi memerah sang raven, lalu menangkup dagu dan menaikannya. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" bisiknya lembut, seolah ia tak tahu apa yang sedang menyiksa submissivenya.

Sasuke mendelik tajam padanya, ia membuka mulut, namun desahan sesak yang terdengar dari sana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" bisik Naruto kini lebih dekat di telinganya. Ia menjilat cuping telinga itu, lalu menurun ke bawah untuk mengecup bagian kulit disana. Terus ke bawah sampai ke leher putih jenjang sang raven. Ia mengecupnya, lalu menggigitnya keras. Menghisapnya sampai benar-benar membekas merah. Menyeringai saat mendengar desahan berat dari sang raven. Tidak cukup puas, ia berpindah tempat, dan menggigit bagian leher yang lain. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" bisiknya dengan suara serak.

"Ngn—l-le—nn—pass!—Ah—hah—lepasshhnnnn—!" Sasuke mencoba berbicara di antara erangannya. Napasnya yang berat pun sama sekali tak membantu. Dadanya membusung naik turun. Rasanya sesak. Ia benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahannya.

"Hmm? Aku tak mendengarnya Sasuke... katakan lebih jelas." Balas Naruto dengan menyeringai. Meskipun ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang diinginkan sang raven.

Sasuke pun mendelik lebih tajam. "Aku bilang—Ahk!—l-le-pas—Nnni-diot!"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya." Naruto menyeringai lebih lebar. Ia menggigit cuping telinga sang raven dan berbisik dengan parau. "Katakan lebih jelas, apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke merinding. Dua manik onyxnya melebar saat akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sang pirang. Naruto ingin dia memohon. Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, bahwa Naruto akan membuatnya _memohon_. Sial. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal rendah seperti itu. Ia tidak akan memohon, _dammit!_

Pikiran itu segera lenyap, saat leher sensitifnya lagi-lagi digigit keras. Erangan langsung terdengar dari mulutnya. Napasnya berjengit tinggi saat sapphire tiba-tiba muncul di depan onyxnya, lalu mereka mendekat, dan Sasuke bisa merasakan napas hangat di depan pipinya. Pemuda raven itu tak bisa menahan kelopak matanya untuk tetap terbuka saat bibirnya dicium.

Ia melenguh kecil saat lidah memasuki mulutnya, lalu lidahnya sendiri pun diusap. Diajak bergelut panas di dalam mulutnya. Bibir itu terasa lembut dan hangat. Rasa manis dan mint seperti melumer dimulutnya. Sasuke bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan ia mulai membalas ciuman itu, dan begitu ia membuka mata, bibir itu sudah melepas pagutannya dari bibirnya. Ia sekilas melihat dua sapphire menatapnya intens, sebelum mereka bergerak lagi, dan ia kembali merasakan napas hangat pada telinganya. "Aku belum mendengarnya, _Sasuke._ " suara bernada rendah dan serak dibisikan di telinganya. Sasuke merinding, dan napasnya pun terisak naik.

" _P-please…_ " tanpa sadar kata itu sudah keluar dari bibir merahnya. Sasuke menahan napas, tak mempercayai tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hm? Katakan padaku, Sasuke…" bisik Naruto lembut seolah sedang merayu. Jemarinya bahkan mengelus pipi sang raven dengan halus.

" _P-please…_ " desah Sasuke hampir tak bersuara. Harga dirinya seolah hancur oleh kata rendahan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

" _Please what?_ " balas Naruto menyeringai. Ia bergerak mundur, lalu berjalan mengitar. Tangannya meraba, mengelus sayap hitam kelam yang begitu anggun didepannya. Ia membelai pangkal sayap di punggung, sangat tahu bahwa bagian sana sangat sensitif. Terbukti dengan gerakan punggung Sasuke yang melengkung ke depan, dan sayapnya yang melebar tegang.

" _P-please_ —ah—hahhh" Sasuke mendesah, mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang agar dapat melihat sang pirang. Dua manik hitamnya yang dipenuhi nafsu, menatap dengan memohon. "B-biarkan aku—Nnn—k-keluar—!"

"Mmm…aku tak tahu apa kau benar-benar pantas mendapatkannya, Sasuke…" gumam Naruto seolah mengejek. Dia bergerak hingga berdiri tepat di belakang Sasuke. Ia meletakan kedua telapak tangannya pada pantat sang raven. Meremas kedua bantalan kenyal itu dengan kuat, dan meremasnya lagi dengan sangat gemas. Menyeringai saat mendengar tarikan napas cepat dari sang raven.

Ia membuka celah bantalan putih itu, lalu mengusapkan jarinya pada lubang kecil yang sedikit membuka disana. Ia memasukan satu jari, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi seolah hanya bermain. Mengulanginya lagi dengan tusukan yang lebih dalam.

"T-tidak—N-narut—Akh!—k-keluar!— _pleasaahhhkk_!" Sasuke mengerang, memajukan pinggulnya untuk menghindari jari yang memainkan lubangnya.

"Mmm…aku tidak mendengarmu dengan jelas, Sasuke." balas Naruto dengan nada mempermainkan. Mencengkram pinggul sang raven dengan satu tangannya agar tak bergerak. Sedang tangan lainnya memaju-mundurkan jarinya ke dalam lubang manis didepannya.

Sasuke menggertakan gigi, mengerti kalau ia harus terus memohon. Namun sensasi tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir. Ia hanya pasrah karena keinginannya yang ingin klimaks.

" _P-please_ … Uhhhhnn…" Desah sang raven pasrah. Ia mendongak, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk melihat sang dominan di belakangnya.

" _Please what_?"

"B-biarkan aku keluar ngnn—" Sasuke berjengit saat jari itu menusuk prostat di dalam lubangnya.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke merengut bingung mendengar kata itu, sebelum kemudian dua manik onyxnya melebar horor. Tidak mungkin Naruto menyuruhnya mengatakan hal itu kan? Tapi…

"Lalu?" Sasuke menarik napas cepat saat prostatnya kini di tekan terus-menerus. Ia mencoba menghindar, namun tamparan keras justru mengenai pantatnya sebagai balasan.

" _Please what_ , Sasuke?" desis Naruto dengan nada tajam.

Meneguk ludah, Sasuke membuka mulut dengan ragu. Namun tekanan pada prostat sensitifnya membuat nafasnya berjengit cepat. " _P-please_ …hhhk"

"Yeah?"

"Ma—Mmnnn!—M-master! Ahk!—" Sasuke mengerang saat pantatnya kembali ditampar.

"Lagi." Perintah sang pirang dari belakangnya.

Menggertakan gigi, ia berkata lagi hampir mendesis dengan desahan frustasi. "M-masterrr—"

"Lagi." Naruto menyeringai. Dengan cepat, dua jarinya mengapit _Anal beads_ yang ada di dalam lubang sang raven, lalu menariknya keluar.

"M-master!" Sasuke melenguh saat benda bulat itu terlepas. " _Master please!_ " ucapnya lebih jelas.

"Lebih keras."

"M-masterr—AHHHHKK!" Sasuke tersentak keras saat lubang analnya tiba-tiba disodok oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar. Napasnya pun tercekat. Perutnya melilit saat batang panjang itu bergerak mundur lalu menusuk lagi lebih dalam. Sakit, adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan. Sebelum kemudian sensasi panas menyengat mulai menyusul. Dua bola mata onyxnya memutar ke belakang saat batang keras itu menusuk prostat sensitifnya. Berbeda dari yang tadi, tekanannya kali benar-benar cepat dan keras. Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang keras karena sensasi yang ia rasakan.

"AHHNN—M-MASTER!" Sasuke melenguh keras. Punggungnya melengkung dan sayapnya pun menegang. Kedua tangannya menarik rantai kuat hingga membuatnya berbunyi. Dadanya pun membusung maju mundur dengan cepat. Napasnya memburu.

Batang penis itu menyodok lubangnya tanpa ampun. Bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat dan keras, langsung membentur tepat pada prostat sang raven. Naruto mendesah keenakan merasakan sensasi dinding lubang itu menyelimutinya. Sangat sempit seolah sedang menghisap batang kemaluannya.

Dinding anal itu berkedut menyempit dan merongga seperti tak yakin ingin menarik masuk batang penisnya atau mengeluarkannya. Dinding sempit dan hangat itu terasa begitu nikmat, rasanya Naruto tak ingin mengeluarkan penisnya dari sana selamanya. Sangat sempurna, lubang yang terasa sangat pas mengulum erat batang penisnya. "Ahh…." Desahnya keenakan.

Napas Sasuke tercekat berat. Erangan dan desahan terus menerus keluar dari bibirnya. Tiap sodokan maju mundur dari batang penis itu langsung membentur dinding prostatnya. Gesekan panas menyengat membuat seluruh darah di tubuhnya berdesir nikmat. Batang penisnya yang terjepit oleh _cock rings_ pun rasanya sangat sakit sekarang. Mengacung tegak tanpa ada kesempatan untuk klimaks. Dua bola testisnya pun terasa sangat penuh seperti ingin meledak.

"Auhhhhnnn…." Sasuke merengek tak berdaya. Ia benar-benar ingin keluar. "M-masterrr pleaassseee…." Rengeknya mendesah. Air mata yang dari tadi ia tahan pun kini akhirnya jatuh tak tertahankan.

"Yeahhh?…hhnnn" Naruto mendesah nikmat. Ia menaikan kecepatan sodokannya. Kedua tangannya kini mencengkram pinggang Sasuke sampai membekas. Membenturkan pinggangnya sendiri maju mundur untuk menyodok lubah panas yang mengulum penisnya.

"Ah! Ahhkk! M-massterr!" Sasuke mengerang keras, bibirnya bahkan tak mampu membuat satu kalimat penuh. Pikirannya dikacaukan oleh rasa nikmat dari dinding prostatnya. "B-biarkan akkhh—k-keluarrr Mas-tterrrr _pleaaaseeee_!"

Naruto pun akhirnya memajukan tubuhnya ke depan, hingga menempel ke punggung sayap Sasuke. Dua tangannya memeluk dada submissivenya. Ia mengecup leher sang raven dengan lembut. Satu tangannya kemudian digerakan, menolehkan kepala sang raven ke belakang hingga berhadapan dengannya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat air mata yang kini basah memenuhi pipi submissivenya. Ia menjilatnya, berbisik lirih seolah ingin menenangkan. "Shhh… katakan, Sasuke…siapa aku sekarang?"

"M-master...hhhik…" Sasuke terisak pelan. Dalam pikirannya sudah kosong, hanya ada sang master dalam kepalanya dan keinginannya untuk klimaks sekarang. "K-kau adalah _Masterku_ …" ia merengek dan terisak.

Senyum di bibir Naruto pun melebar, ia mengecup kelopak mata sang raven, menghapus jejak air mata disana. "Dan kau… Sasuke? Siapa kau sekarang?"

"M-milikmu uhhhnnn…" erang sang submissive tanpa daya. "Aku adalah milik masterrr… budak master…"

" _Good boy.._ " puji Naruto dengan kecupan manis di dahi sang raven. "Bagus sekali Sasuke… _My sweet slave…"_ desisnya puas. Dengan itu ia pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya lagi dengan cepat. Batang penis ia sodokan lebih cepat, maju mundur ke dalam lubang submissive dengan keras langsung mengenai dinding prostatnya. Tangannya lalu merayap ke selangkangan sang raven, mengelus dua bola testis disana, lalu mengocok batang panjang di atasnya, membuat submissivenya merengek lebih dari sebelumnya.

Naruto mempercepat sodokannya. Merasakan perutnya semakin mengejang. Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya pun memuncak. Dengan satu sodokan keras, ia menyemprotkan cairan spermanya ke dalam lubang anal sang raven. "Ahhhh! Sasukee~!" desahnya keras melepas klimaks. Kepalanya pun mendongak ke belakang, dan pandangan matanya langsung menggelap akan sensasi orgasme tinggi yang dirasakannya. Setelah beberapa saat, kesadaran akhirnya kembali.

"M-masssterrr…" Rengekan keras langsung menarik perhatiannya pada sang submissive. Naruto menyeringai puas, lalu dengan segera melepas jepitan cock rings yang menghimpit penis sang raven. " _Good_ Sasuke, kau boleh keluar sekarang…" bisiknya mengijinkan yang langsung diikuti oleh erangan keras dari sang raven. "AHHN MASTER!" Sasuke menjerit keras hingga serak. Cairan _cum_ segera menyembur deras dari ujung batang penisnya. Terus keluar dan keluar sampai habis. Pikiran dan pandangannya pun langsung kosong. Sensasi klimaks begitu tinggi lah yang hanya ia rasakan.

Naruto berdesis saat dinding anal sang raven langsung menyempit begitu ia orgasme. Batang penisnya yang masih di dalam lubang itu pun terhimpit erat. Ia mendesah kecil saat akhirnya batang kejantannya berhasil dilepas. Berdesir ingin menegang lagi saat merasakan betapa sempitnya dinding lubang tadi menghimpitnya disana.

Menghela napas, ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang kini lunglai tak bertenaga. Ia melepas ikatan rantainya di kedua tangan Sasuke, lalu menyangga tubuhnya agar tak jatuh. Setelah kedua tangan lepas, ia berpindah pada kaki dan melepas dua rantai disana. Setelah seluruh semuanya terlepas, ia lalu mengangkat tubuh sang raven di kedua tangannya ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke tempat tidur di ruangan sebelahnya.

"M-master?" gumam Sasuke dengan suara serak saat merasakan tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur empuk.

"Yeah, Sasuke…" balas Naruto lirih. Ia mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut, lalu ikut membaringkan diri di samping sang raven. Dua iris sapphirenya melirik dua manik onyx yang kini menatapnya tak berdaya. Tak ada lagi tatapan sengit dari sana. Dua iris hitam itu kini hanya melihat Masternya. Hanya melihatnya.

 _._

 ** _Dan sang burung pun telah terjerat…_**

 _.  
_

Perasaan begitu puas pun memenuhi tubuhnya. Ia menyeringai lebar.

 _._

 ** _Dalam lingkaran menyakitkan yang mengurungnya bagai sangkar…_**

 _._

Dia adalah milikku sekarang.

 _._

 ** _Ia melawan, memaksa keluar…_**

 _._

"Yeah Sasuke… kau adalah milikku…" ulangnya penuh kepuasan.

 _._

 ** _…namun kegelapan terus menyeretnya masuk hingga ia pun tak bisa berkutik keluar dan menurut_**

 _._

Malaikat bersayap hitam itu benar-benar miliknya sekarang.

 _Sasuke adalah miliknya._

 _._

 ** _Sang burung pun diam tak bergerak…_**

 _._

Dan ia tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Karena sekarang ia sudah berhasil menjebaknya, mengurungnya dalam pelukan tubuhnya.

 _._

 ** _…seakan menunggu seseorang untuk menariknya dari sangkar…_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ouji-sama?"

Suara panggilan disertai dengan ketukan pintu pelan membangunkannya dari alam tidur.

Naruto mengerang kecil, menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu. Ia menyipitkan mata saat melihat pelayan pribadinya berdiri di samping pintu. Menghela napas, ia pun membangkitkan diri dari tempat tidur. Melirik ke samping saat mendengar erangan kecil.

.

 ** _Ini adalah kisah dari seekor burung…_**

.

Senyum tipis segera menghiasi bibirnya saat melihat submissive-nya terbaring tidur di sampingnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, meraba kalung kepemilikan yang terpasang kokoh di leher sang raven. Lalu meraba ke bawah pada punggung dimana dua tato hitam bergambar sayap muncul disana. Ia mengusapnya, merasa terpana melihat pertama kalinya perubahan tubuh sang hybrid ke manusia. Sayap besar dan anggun yang tadinya mengepak gagah disana, kini lenyap hanya meninggalkan dua tato sayap di punggung.

.

 ** _Burung kecil yang telah kehilangan kemampuan terbangnya…_**

.

Melirik ke bawah, ia melihat satu rantai besi mengikat kaki kiri raven, menghalangi budak kecilnya untuk kabur ketika bangun nanti. _Yeah_ …dia milikku sekarang. Benar-benar milikku.

.

 ** _Sayapnya yang agung menawan pun telah patah…_**

.

Senyum tipis di bibirnya pun melebar puas.

"Ouji-sama?" panggil sang pelayan lagi.

Naruto melirik padanya. Lalu berdiri dari tempat tidur dan meraih sepasang baju yang sudah disiapkan pelayan di atas meja. "Ada apa?"

 _._

 ** _Menyendiri diam di dalam kotak belenggu…_**

.

"Ouji-sama, Hyuuga-sama sudah sampai di Istana semalam. Sekarang beliau mengajak anda untuk sarapan bersama."

"Hyuuga? Ah… dia ya… Aku mengerti." Balas Naruto tak berekspresi. "Katakan aku akan ke sana lima menit lagi." Ucapnya sebelum menuju kamar mandi untuk merapikan diri.

Tepat lima menit kemudian yang seperti ia katakan, Naruto pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Pintu mahoni besar segera dibukakan oleh penjaga istana saat melihat kedatangannya. Ia melirik ke dalam ruangan.

Sang 'Hyuuga' yang dimaksud pun segera bangun dari kursinya. Berjalan menghampiri dengan hormat kecil, merendahkan lututnya sedikit dan menaikan roknya layaknya sapaan seorang bangsawan wanita pada umumnya.

 _._

 ** _…dan sang burung pun berpikir…_**

.

"Hinata-sama… senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, _My princess_ …" sapa Naruto yang langsung memegang telapak tangan sang putri dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Hinata pun tersenyum sipu. Menatap sang pirang setelah ia bangun dari sikap hormatnya. "Terima kasih, Naruto Ouji-sama. Aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, _Your highness._ Aku harap kita tak perlu terlalu bersikap formal satu sama lain mengingat perjanjian di antara keluarga kita."

"Tentu, _My princess._ Karena pada dasarnya, kita akan menikah nantinya." Balas Naruto dengan senyum dingin.

 _._

 ** _Akankah kembali ia bisa melayang bebas…?_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hai! Hai, hai, haiii! ini fro loh, fro fro fro #lambaitangantinggi2 #darimanawoy #langsungditendangimassa

#uhuk #uhuk pokoknya ini fro lg iseng post ini, itung2 aja bday gift bt naru yg telat haha :v, ini ff uda lama bgt sawang di lepi sebenere, jd entah isinya masih bagus ga haha

The bird in the cage itu bisa diartikan dalam bahasa indonesia "Burung dalam sangkar", _sooooo..._ ini adalah cerita ttg burung dalam sangkar, tergantung bagaimana reader memahami maksudnya, disini ada dua burung yang diceritakan, baik secara harfiah atau secara peribahasa, ada yang bisa menebak yg mana? pffttt xD

btw ini uda end lohhhh, ga mau ada sequel, ga ada chap dua chap dua-an, pokoknya end lohhhh xD :P, fro ga peduli terakhirnya gantung #kabur #ditendang #dikeroyokmassa

P.S. "Royal Revenge sedang dalam masa revisi" [read : fro butuh baca ulang buat ngetik lanjutannya pffttt xD]


End file.
